1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to providing a display apparatus and a method of displaying a multi-view image. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus that provides a stereoscopic image by using a glassless method, and a method of displaying a multi-view image using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of display apparatuses providing stereoscopic images has accelerated to provide users with a more realistic viewing experience. Such a display apparatus may be classified into a glass type and a glassless type, according to whether eyeglasses for viewing a stereoscopic image are used.
The glassless type display apparatus displays a multi-view image and allows images captured at different viewpoints to be incident into left and right eyes of a user through a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier, so that the user experiences a 3-dimensional (3D) effect.
Manufacturers of glassless type display apparatuses have designed the glassless type display apparatuses so that a viewing distance (i.e., a distance between a display apparatus and a user) is about 3 m in consideration of fatigues, etc. of users. Hereinafter, the viewing distance will be referred to as a reference viewing distance.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a distance L2 between a display panel 10 having a pixel size of 0.21 mm and a lenticular lens 20 (or a parallax barrier) is set to 10 mm. Therefore, a first view image and a second view image keeps a distance of 63 mm at a point at which a viewing distance L1 is 3 m. A position in which an image is formed at a reference viewing distance may be referred to as a viewing area. Here, 63 mm refers to a distance that is determined in consideration of a distance between two eyes of a user, and thus users may be provided with stereoscopic images at a distance of 3 m from a display apparatus.
In general, a material, such as glass, is formed between the display panel 10 and the lenticular lens 20. Therefore, a reduction in a size of the glass operates as an important factor in reducing the price and weight of display apparatuses. However, if only a distance between the display panel 10 and the lenticular lens 20 is reduced, the first and second view images do not maintain the distance of 63 mm from each other at the reference viewing distance, and thus a stereoscopic image may not be provided to the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of keeping an optimal viewing distance and reducing a distance between a display panel and a lenticular lens.